Silver Bullet
by xoxSarahxox
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction based upon Hawthrone Heights's Silver Bullet. It is a Drama about how Pansy feels after Draco has broken up with her. Warning: Contains Depression and Suicide


_Tonight, we fly away so high.  
Our first full moon sky.  
_

_  
I'll breathe you in,  
I won't let you down,  
I won't hold you back,_

_I know what scares you the most.  
_

_  
Being Alone,  
Just like them,  
Being Alive,  
Feeling so... DEAD.  
I won't make a sound._

_at least you'll have my... HEART.  
You know you shine so bright._

Sobs could be heard through the corridors of Hogwarts. A girl of 16 sat on a covered toilet seat in the firls bathroom. Her brown matted hair looked wet and ugly as it covered her face which she kept in her hands.

Tears fell out of her grey eyes at an alarming rate. She let out a muffled sob and looked up, her grey eyes staring at a blank nothingness. This girl was like no other, she was the 'Slytherin Princess' Pansy Parkinson.

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can't survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can't survive,  
Without you._

The girl reached into her black and green robes and pulled out a square razor, thoughts ran through her head and the main thought was the memory of what had happened not too long ago, the thing that caused her so much pain. The day, Draco broke up with her.

Draco and Pansy had been best friends for many a year and had been going out for the past three. A some point in their relationship Draco had decided that Pansy wasn't giving enough to him, including her virginity. He pushed her to do this many times and she had done it, 6 months ago. After that Draco asked her more and more and in the end… he got bored of her and ended it a week ago from this very day.

_Can you sleep at night,  
If I hold you tight.  
I won't let you go,  
This feels so right.  
_

_  
Please don't leave this... TIME.  
_

_  
At least you'll have my... HEART.  
You know you shine so... bright._

The girl gave another choked sob and looked at the razor. She brought it down to her wrist and made little x's on it, just for practice. She then thought to herself "_This is for you Draco, for everything you put me through"_ After that thought had ended she brought it down onto her wrist and dug it into her skin and brought it down her forearm, she did this a few times until there was blood all over thr floor and her robes were soaked. She was feeling dizzy.

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive,  
Without you.  
_

_  
Tonight, we fly away so high,  
Tonight, We fly away.  
You know the moon is full and,  
and I can't live without you._

She leaned against the door and unlocked it. She crawled out of the tiny 'room' and grabbed the sink to help her up. She looked into the mirror and saw how matted her hair was and the blood in it. She turned away and continued to crawl out of the bathroom. She had to stop every few seconds because she was having so much trouble breathing. She heard someone outside the bathroom

_Tonight, we fly away so high,  
Tonight, We fly away.  
You know the moon is full and,  
and I can't live without you.  
_

_  
Tonight we'll fly away  
(Got a single silver bullet)  
Tonight we'll fly  
(Got a Single Silver Bullet)  
_

_  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive._

"Yes Blaise, I'm glad I broke up with her, she was too clingy and she wasn't 'good' enough if you know what I mean" with that the boys both laughed. Pansy recognized that voice, it was Draco. She crawled out of the bathroom and crawled to him. Draco looked down at her with a look of surprise "Pansy! Your covered in blood" Pansy smirked at his stupidness, he knew that she had been in pain ever since. She slowly raised her wrist and showed him it., and then handed him a note "It's…all…your…fault" Pansy whispered and she fell to his feet. He had caused too much pain, and now it was over.

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive,  
Without you._

A few months later this boy finally read the note _"Draco, Why did you end us? Why did you have to cause me so much pain, I'm gone now… but I still love you. Why couldn't you love me too? I wish I didn't have to leave like this but that's too bad you caused this, and I hope you finally understand what you put me through… Love, Pansy."_

_  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I cant survive,  
Without you…_


End file.
